candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Sugary Stage
- | characters = Misty | champion = Peppy Performer | new = in without | released = | difficulty = Undetermined | previous = Swirly Steppes | previous2 = Swirly-Steppes.png | next = Frosty Fields | next2 = }} Story Misty wants to be the sweetest star the Candy Kingdom has ever seen. Tiffi joins the performance to make sure Misty shines. New things *Locked magic mixers ( ) appeared in timed levels for the first time in level 2304. *Level 2310 is the first level where sugar key cannons appear but sugar chests don't. It could be due to an oversight and will most likely be fixed in the future. Levels } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |54,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |70,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Infinite | style="text-align:center;" |70,000 | style="text-align:center;" | in 120 secs | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |75,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP155 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2301 Reality.png|Level 2301 - |link=Level 2301 Level 2302 Reality.png|Level 2302 - |link=Level 2302 Level 2303 Reality.png|Level 2303 - |link=Level 2303 Level 2304 Reality.png|Level 2304 - |link=Level 2304 Level 2305 Reality.png|Level 2305 - |link=Level 2305 Level 2306 Reality.png|Level 2306 - |link=Level 2306 Level 2307 Reality.png|Level 2307 - |link=Level 2307 Level 2308 Reality.png|Level 2308 - |link=Level 2308 Level 2309 Reality.png|Level 2309 - |link=Level 2309 Level 2310 Reality.png|Level 2310 - |link=Level 2310 Level 2311 Reality.png|Level 2311 - |link=Level 2311 Level 2312 Reality.png|Level 2312 - |link=Level 2312 Level 2313 Reality.png|Level 2313 - |link=Level 2313 Level 2314 Reality.png|Level 2314 - |link=Level 2314 Level 2315 Reality.png|Level 2315 - |link=Level 2315 |-| Champion title= |-| Icon= Sugarystage.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the 200th episode in the whole game (155 Reality episodes + 45 Dreamworld episodes). *This episode appears to take place near Kooky Kingdom. *Like Hippy Hills, there are significantly more jelly levels than candy order levels or ingredients levels. *This is the third episode in a row to have all 6 level types. *This episode shares its first word with Sugary Shire. *All levels are number of moves multipled with five, after 68 episodes! *This episode continues the trend of only having chameleon candy cannons in even-numbered episodes. *There are several design errors in this episode. The time candy cannons in level 2304 don't work, the cannons in level 2307 are glitched so that their elements spawn from the top of the board rather than straight out of the cannons, level 2310 has a sugar key cannon but no sugar chests and level 2311 is designed in such a way that it is virtually impossible. Category:Milestones Category:World Forty-Two Category:Episodes released in 2017